


Understanding

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [44]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Percival (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Era, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), First Time, M/M, Magic, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merlin is a Little Shit, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Smut, Top Percival (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: When Merlin goes in Heat, there's only one Alpha he'd ever go to
Relationships: Merlin/Percival (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 32
Kudos: 371





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Another split prompt! MatryoshkaDoll413 asked for Mercival, ElizaStorms asked for a/b/o. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! :)

It wasn’t a question or pride. The moment Merlin’s heat started, he knew he didn’t have that long till he’d throw himself at any alpha that walked through the door, regardless of what he thought of them. Naturally, he knew quite a few Alphas. Some, he’d never consider going to in a moment like this. Hell, they didn’t even know that he was an Omega, it would be too complicated to try and explain his Magic and his title and the fact that he was also an Omega to most.

An idea popped into his head, and Merlin actually pondered over it for a moment. He knew where the Knight would be, had most of the training schedules embedded into his mind as part of his duty to Arthur.

He managed to get out of his room, grabbed a cloak to wrap around him and spelled it to hide his scent. Leaving the room, he found the first Guard that he could, conveniently a Beta, and asked him to send a message to George that he’d be unable to attend the King. When the Guard asked why, Merlin lowered the spell just enough to let his heat creep out.

The Guard had practically cowered away from him, shocked at the Omega scent, but Merlin was back to his mission. Walking through the Castle corridors, he managed to avoid most of the people that would gossip, finally reached the Knights section of the Castle. He raced towards the door, knocking sharply and waiting to see if he’d get a response.

The door opened, a very sleepy Percival rubbing his eyes.

‘Merlin?’ They’d grown closer over the months, bonded in their shared exasperation for Gwaine, the amusement at watching him and Lancelot sidestep around each other. It wasn’t exactly the pairing that Merlin had predicted, with them both being Alphas, but it was cute.

‘I didn’t know where else to go.’ He whispered, and Percival quickly ushered him in. The door was shut, locked, and Percival turned to ask him what was wrong.

Merlin lowered his scent, not bothering to hide the golden in his eyes from Percival. The Knight knew he had Magic, that he was Emrys, and so it shouldn’t be too much of a jump to trust him with the fact he was an Omega.

Percival’s eyes went wide, comically so, and Merlin waited for a reaction. Either to be kicked out, or hopefully to be invited to stay.

‘You’re an Omega?’ His voice was gentle, a hand reaching out to land on his shoulder. Only when it landed did Merlin realise he had been shaking, practically bouncing around in the room, unable to keep still as the pain started in his stomach.

‘I couldn’t, I had to keep it a secret, I…’ He trailed off, unsure of how else to explain why he had done this, but Percival seemed to understand.

‘And you came to me?’ What he was asking, under the question, was why he’d not gone to one of the others. None of them would have denied him, they were good friends, and he knew that not a single one of the Knights would have left him in pain. Hell, even Arthur would have helped.

‘You’re the only one who knows… who _understands_ what I am.’ Percival had grown up with Druids, had heard the rumours of what Merlin was supposed to be. He was the one that praised Merlin’s growing determination with spells, watched as he tried to progress his power.

The Knight nodded in understanding, moving across to the wardrobe and pulling out a blanket. It looked soft, far softer than he expected an Alpha to have, and wrapped it carefully around Merlin’s shoulders.

‘Here.’ He gestured for Merlin to sit on the bed, the Warlock following and watching as Percival took a seat beside him.

‘What exactly do you want from me?’ It was asked kindly, and Merlin felt his heart pick up at how gentle Percival was. Knowing the Alpha was asking, rather than just presuming, it made his Omega purr in satisfaction. A good choice, a perfect Alpha.

‘I… I’m not sure, I’ve never actually done this before. Gone to an Alpha, I mean.’ Percival seemed surprised at that, but a hand came to rest on his thigh, soothing. Or, it was supposed to be soothing. The contact felt like fire in Merlin’s stomach, an ache forming immediately and the urge to spread his legs further.

‘We can take this slowly, okay? Only what you want.’ It sounded good, Merlin nodding quickly, before tilting his head up and waiting for whatever Percival wanted.

The Knight moved a large hand to his cheek, cupped it gently and ran a thumb down to his lips.

‘You’re so pretty, Merlin.’ He blushed, tried to duck away, but the Knight caught him before he could.

‘You don’t believe me?’ He’d never been called pretty. Weird, yes. Annoying, an idiot, countless other insults.

‘I just… really? I mean I’m all disproportionate.’ The word had Percival frowning, before he shook his head.

‘You’re nothing of the sort, Merlin. You’re… perfect. Ethereal, like I can’t quite touch.’ Fingers moved to his jawline, then to his hair, and Merlin turned his head towards the touch. Comfort, not quite how he expected this to go, but it was nice.

‘Show me your eyes, Emrys.’ He hesitated, let his eyes shut, focused on the Magic under his skin. It was slightly harder to do, now that the heat was affecting him.

He looked up at Percival, didn’t flinch away from the curious gaze of the Alpha. It took him a moment to understand that there was no hesitation, that Percival didn’t care about the fact that he was different from most.

‘Beautiful.’ When there was finally a pressure against his lips, it was the most gentle of things. A ghosting of affection, a promise of something to follow. Merlin chased after the feeling, didn’t quite realise what was happening until he had clambered up onto Percival’s lap. The Knight smirked against him, lowered himself back to the bed and let Merlin follow, the Warlock letting his fingers roam.

Underneath his shirt, Percival was a solid wall of muscle. It didn’t take him long to strip it off, not with the help of his Magic, admiring the Alpha beneath him. Percival stayed still, allowed Merlin to roam over the endless skin, before returning back up.

‘What d’you want, Omega?’ His title, never said with anywhere near the amount of love as it was now, and Merlin smiled.

‘You.’ He was rolled over, hands moving for the clothing and blankets that kept him hidden.

Percival, despite his size, was nothing but patient.

Until Merlin, mostly driven by the heat and the fact that Percival was the hottest thing that walked in Albion, decided that patience wasn’t his style. Not when the heat in his stomach was close to bursting, and Percival was lathering attention to everywhere but the places he needed it most.

His Magic did most of the work, stripping Percival of his remaining garments until Merlin could spread his legs wide and hook them up, encouraging the Alpha to rut. He let his scent turn sweet, didn’t bother blocking his Omega when they wanted the same thing.

‘Shit, you look so good.’ Percival grunted, a large hand splayed across his hip and pinning him down to the bed, holding him in place as something pressed to Merlin’s slick hole. Too much, but nowhere near enough, and the Omega tilted his hips up.

‘Please, oh Gods please, hurry up.’ It was hot, one long thrust that had Merlin clawing at Percival’s shoulders, gasping as he was stretched beyond belief.

‘So full.’ He wasn’t sure which one of them had spoken, just that he was currently getting wetter than a girl, and that his Alpha had a hand pressed to his belly.

‘What’s wrong?’ Or he tried to say those words, only for them to come out slurred as Percival rolled his hips.

‘Feel.’ His tiny hand was snatched up, placed onto his belly. The Alpha rutted forwards again, Merlin squeaking when he realised he could feel Percival inside of him, splitting him open until there was practically no part of him that the Alpha wasn’t touching.

‘Such a good Omega, stretched out over my cock.’ Percival’s praise had Merlin whining, tilting his head back and offering out his neck, demanding something that they hadn't discussed. But the Heat was getting worse, Percival speeding up his movements until Merlin was being pounded back down onto the bed, clinging on for dear life.

‘Want my knot, ’mega?’ Yes, that was a definite yes, he needed that and a whole lot more. He dug his fingernails in, urged his Alpha onwards, knowing he wouldn’t need a hand on him to finish.

‘Mate?’ Merlin knew he shouldn’t utter the word, shouldn’t dare to hope that Percival would ever want him, but Percival swore and dropped his head to his neck, mouthing at the soft skin.

‘Merlin…’

‘Please, Percy.’ Like there was any other Alpha that he’d ever want, after being stretched and filled so much, after being stripped apart like this.

He came with a cry, with teeth biting into the junction of his neck and a knot rapidly catching on his hole. The Alpha held firm, pushed in and stilled as he emptied into him. The pressure became too much against his spot, Merlin cried out weakly and felt his body tip over the edge for a second time, black spots dancing along his vision.

‘Bite, Merlin.’ He did just that, reached for Percival’s neck with shaky hands, teeth grazing skin.

When Merlin came back around, he was slumped on top of Percival’s chest, the two of them still locked together.

‘You with me?’ Percival joked, fingers running through Merlin’s hair. The Warlock snorted, shifted his hips slightly and groaned when all it did was make his cock twitch with interest.

‘Yeah, I’m with you.’ A hand pressed to the small of his back, began to assist the Omega in his rocking motions, until Merlin felt confident enough to sit up fully.

Compared to Percival’s chest, his hands were tiny. They rested on hard muscle, allowing him to work back onto the Alpha’s knot until he was panting.

‘That’s it, so pretty. Want to cum on my knot, sweetheart?’ He did just that, choking out a cry as the Knight held onto his hips.

‘Mm, t’anks.’ He dropped back down, listened to Percival chuckle.

‘We’ll talk in the morning.’

**

The talk in the morning consisted of Percival reminding Merlin that, if he didn’t want an unexpected surprise, he should probably use a spell to protect himself. Then, once a red-faced Merlin had managed to perform the Magic, he was scooped back up and dropped onto the bed, before becoming reacquainted with very large hands.

‘Aren’t you supposed to be at training?’ Merlin questioned, trailing a hand down to his Mate’s slowly-filling arousal. Percival made a wrecked sound, lowered his head to Merlin’s shoulder and thrust forward into the tight grip. It was helped by the slick from between Merlin’s thighs, coated over both of them as the Alpha began to move.

‘Not… thinking, gods, now.’ Percival grunted out, Merlin sniggering and releasing his grip, only to roll over onto his knees and cant his hips up invitingly.

**

After round seven, Merlin’s Heat began to fade. He used Magic to draw them both a bath, then laughed when Percival carried him to it. Adding some bubbles was just for fun, enjoying the stern expression his Mate gave him when Merlin made him a beard out of the white foam.

‘Think I’ll be able to walk in the morning?’ Merlin questioned, to which Percival snorted, nipping lightly where his Mark now sat.

‘Probably not. One more round, just for good luck?’ That had the Omega laughing, kissing his Alpha and then settling back on his lap.

‘The others are going to be in for a shock.’

**

Percival walked across to training, made no qualms about picking up a sword and picking one of the younger Knights to spar with. When Arthur appeared, he had Leon at his side, George trailing after him. True to their words yesterday, Merlin could indeed not walk very far, and was currently curled up in his bed with a blanket and a spellbook that he’d snuck out of the library.

‘Any reason why you didn’t join us yesterday, Sir Percival?’ The King didn’t look angry, more confused, probably because Percival never missed training. That was Gwaine’s trait, the Alpha currently looking just as intrigued. They all did, before Lancelot spotted it first.

‘Is that a Mating bite?’ Elyan reached for his shirt, tugged it down enough to reveal the mark. The other Alphas quickly flocked, including Arthur, all admiring the bite.

‘Smells like an Omega!’

‘And a pretty one at that!’

‘Oo, check it out, Percy’s got himself a lover.’

‘Were they good in bed?’ Gwaine’s question had the others glaring, but Percival just ducked his head, looked hesitantly to Arthur.

‘Sorry, Sire, my Mate was in Heat, and I really couldn’t leave them.’ Arthur’s expression changed to a pleased one, a smile crossing his face as he patted Percival on the shoulder.

‘That’s fine, although send word next time! Isn’t it a great coincidence that you’re off at the same time that…’ Arthur trailed off, eyes widening slowly as he pieced it together.

Percival was too busy scowling at Merlin, who was drawing quite a few eyes as he walked across the training grounds in a blanket, with his hair sticking in all directions and his scent still showing the lingering effects of heat.

‘You should be resting.’ Percival complained, stepping around the King and going to his Omega, who smiled up and kissed his cheek.

‘Couldn’t rest, not with you gone.’ It was known that Omegas couldn’t settle after Mating, not unless their Alpha was near, so Percival should have expected Merlin would wander. Plus, he couldn’t really be mad when he was so utterly smitten with the Warlock.

‘I’ll be at training tomorrow, Sire.’ He didn’t even turn to Arthur, just scooped Merlin up in one movement and headed back towards the Castle.


End file.
